1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a card slot structure, and particularly relates to a card slot structure having an automatic card ejection function.
2. Related Art
Along with development of technology, users can use digital electronic devices, such as digital cameras, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs) and mobile phones, etc. to obtain required information at anytime anywhere in daily life. In the use of a smart phone or a mobile phone, a phone number generally corresponds to a subscriber identify module (SIM) card, so as to preserve identification (ID) data of the user using the mobile phone service and store message data and telephone numbers. On the other hand, as consumers have higher demand on the quality of digital images, digital music, etc., demand on capacity of the storage medium becomes higher. Presently, the capacity of the inbuilt storage medium of the electronic device is limited by a profile design or consideration of a manufacturing cost, such that a magnitude thereof cannot satisfy use's requirement on storage capacity. Therefore, flash memory card having advantages of small size, large storage capacity, short access time, easy to be plugged, and easy to be carried around, etc. have become a main stream of the storage media of the electronic device, which can be used to effectively expand an extra storage space of the electronic device.
In order to connect the SIM card and the flash memory card with the mobile phone or the electronic device, a general manner is to set a slot at an edge of a housing of the mobile phone or the electronic device, and insert the SIM card or the flash memory card into the slot for connecting a connection terminal of the mobile phone or the electronic device. However, in a current configuration of the electronic device, when the user wants to take out the SIM card or the flash memory card from the mobile phone or the electronic device, i.e. when a card ejection procedure of the SIM card or the flash memory card is performed, multiple steps are generally involved, which may cause utilization inconvenience. In detail, when the SIM card or the flash memory card is taken out, a cover door of the housing corresponding to the slot is first opened, and an external force is exerted to press the SIM card or the flash memory card into the slot, so as to reach a card release position. Therefore, a plurality of card ejection steps have to be performed in order to complete the whole card ejection procedure.